The Calm Before the Storm
by Traveling Master
Summary: War. Such a small word but can have such disastrous effect on all of us. It takes lives, ravages the land, never showing mercy. It is like a storm, calm before it hits. Will our young hero to be survive this storm, or will he fall? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1 A friendship is born

A Friendship is born.

**Hello everyone. Before I would always submit pokemon characters to other authors. It was recently when one author, Puttylol, had suggested I do a story about them. So I planned to make a story that is about them. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own pokemon, only my OC.**

War. Such a small word but can have such disastrous effect on all of us. It takes lives, ravages the land, never showing mercy. In the beginning, there were seventeen different pokemon, each unique in there own way. The seventeen pokemon had travelled far together, worked together, lived together, they were a family. But all great things do not last. Because of a mistake one of the seventeen had made, that family was broken. Trust and love was soon replaced with hate and lies. The seventeen pokemon soon went on their seperate ways. Soon seventeen different clans were made and the land was split into seventeen different parts. The different clans had left each other alone, and for a time peace had began to return. Each pokemon of the different clans began to live in harmony, and the land was once again prosperous. But it was not to last. For as peace grew, so did the desire for power. Soon the seventeen clans went to war. Friend against friend, brother against brother. It was utter chaos, and many did not survive. What was days turned to months, which turned to years. No clan could gain the advantage, it was a never ending war. The clans finally had enough, they had decided to have a final battle, one that would change the world as we know it. But then the most unusual of all things happened. The seventeen original pokemon had banded together to stop this senseless fighting, which had cost them their lives. Their sacrifice had finally open the eyes of the seventeen different clans. They truly understood the wrong that they did. Soon peace had return. A leader for each clan was chosen so that they may work together, just as the original seventeen had done. To this day the original seventeen pokemon are considered heroes and the land has been at peace since then. But will it last forever? Or is it the calm before the storm. For there are those who are always watching, waiting to light the spark and start war once again, and they will do anything to achieve it. This is where the tale of our young hero to be begins. Many trials awaits this one, and each one will push him to his limits. He will need trust, faith, and courage if he is to survive this coming storm.

We see a market place, full of many different water type pokemon going around and purchasing what they need. All was going well until,

"STOP THEIF", an angry looking Samurott shouts. He was currently chasing a charmeleon who was carrying two apples and a small water pouch.

"I'm really sorry, I promise I'll pay you when I can!" said the Charmeleon, truly thinking; "_Why are they freaking out, it's only two apples and a water pouch_" On closer looks, this charmeleon was also wearing a flame pendant and had a huge x-shape scar on his chest.

On the other side of the market, a Marill is walking along, oblivious to what's happening around her.

"How about taking down that outlaw... No. Or how about the rumored gang of pokemon.

She fails to notice the charmeleon that is runing from a group of pokemon heading towards her.

"I got it, I'll go and challenge a legendary to a battle, now I just need to find one-"

"LOOK OUT"

The charmeleon collides with the marill, and the other pokemon finally catch up to him

The samurott from earlier exclaims "So the thief had a partner, well you two are under arrest!"

The Marill starts freaking out and shouts, "What the, I didn't do anything!"

"Save it, your lies won't get you out of this."

The samurott was about to attack when suddenly, "FLAMETHOWER", a wall of flames is made between the two pokemon. The charmeleon then grabs the marill's tail and starts running.

"Hey, What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but no time to explain"

Eventually the duo make it into the forest. Marill suddenly uses aqua tail on the charmeleons head, "Ow, what was that for?!"

"That was for dragging me by the tail and getting me in trouble. Now would you mind telling me why a charmeleon like yourself is doing in the land of the water clan? You don't look like a trader. Are you a spy, planning on bringing the destruction of our clan?! Maybe a outlaw? Tell me now!"

"Well I'm just traveling around, looking for something." The charmeleon said sheepishly

"We'll for a traveler, you don't have a lot of supplies."

"I was planning to until that little mishap happened?"

"Care to explain?"

"You see, I was looking through there products when I noticed two young squirtles looking kinda hungry. So I grab four apples, and gave them two. I was about to pay, but I guess that samurott got the wrong idea. I tried explaining it to him but he wouldn't listen. He accused me of stealing and was gonna have me arrested, so I just ran. That's when I bumped into you and now we're here."

"A very likely story, but I'm still keeping my eye on you."

"Fine by me, by the way, I'm Al."

"Al? That's a weird name. Is it short for Alexander, or how about Allen, or-"

"It's short for Allistar. So what's yours?" He states.

"The name's April, and one day everyone will remember my name!"

"That's a interesting goal. Hey by any chance do you know what this is?"

Al holds up his flame pendant and shows it to April. She looks at it for awhile but she shrugs, saying, "Sorry, I have no idea."

Al looks a little disappointed but soon replaces it with a smile. "Oh well. I better be going."

He starts to leave but April then rushes next to him

"Hold on, I'm coming with you!"

Al is surprise by this, "Why do you want to come?"

"I can't exactly go back there, not with everyone thinking I'm a thief. Plus, for all I know, you can be a assassin. Someone has to keep an eye on you."

Al started laughing,"Fine by me, I always enjoy a good company."The duo begin to travel, and an unlikely friendship was born.

**And done, hope you guys like it. I redid this chapter and want to say thanks to ThePokemonNerdOriginal and Puttylol for helping me fix my mistakes. By the way, April is not my character, she belongs to Puttylol. **

**Traveling Master out**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient Book

**And I'm back. I decided to try and update once a week, or two weeks if something comes up. And who knows, I might post extra chapters within days then I week, just saying. Well I'll just stop talking and let you guys read on. Hope you enjoy. I don't own pokemon, just my oc.**

After a days of walking across the water lands, the duo reach a huge area full of pokemon, the majority being water types, with many different water domes, and in the center a giant blue library with coral pillars, a water dome roof, and many different water types guarding the entrance.

"So this is the water capital, Aquos. Amazing." Al exclaims, while April just yawns, as if she were watching slowpoke fishing.

"You know we could've gotten here sooner if we had taken the normal route."

"You mean the one where water pokemon swim downstream on the river towards the capital. Yeah, there's just one problem, I'm a fire type."

"Just saying, tell me again why you wanted to go here."

"Aquos is suppose to have the largest library out of all the clans. So let's stop wasting time and go already!"

Al immediately grabs April's tail and starts running towards the library.

She screams in pain, "NOT THE TAIL!"

Soon the charmeleon and the marill reach the front doors of the library and stop. April's eyes are swirling as Al is about to open the doors when suddenly a hydro pump blast him away. A poliwhirl walks from behind a pillar and shouts,

"No fire types allowed!"

April, who made a surprisingly fast recovery, replies "But I thought the library was open to all types."

"Where have you been for the past month, under a rock? It's new policy orders, your friend is lucky that different types are still allowed in the capital. Now scram!"

April was preparing an aqua tail attack when Al suddenly stops her.

"Just forget it April, it's better to leave than to start a conflict."

"Oh no, he attacked you without warning, I'm not going to let this pass!"

Before Alistar could stop her, she confronts the poliwhirl.

"Hey tough guy, I got a bone to pick with you!"

"You again, I thought I told you and your buddy to leave this place!"

"Well I just have one word for you, ATTRACT!" Aprils shoots out hearts at the poliwhirl guard and his eyes end up turning heart shaped.

"You are the most beautiful pokemon I have ever laid my eyes upon."

"I know, now would it be okay if me and my friend could enter the library?" April started batting her eyelids.

"Anything for you, my love."

The poliwhirl opens the door for the duo and as they enter Al gives April a weird look.

"What?"

Al just sighs, "Never mind, at least you were able to get us in the library. Thanks."

"No problem, that jerk had it coming to him. So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Any information on the fire clan, specifically its history."

"Why do you care so much about their history?"

Al is standing there, contemplating on how to answer her, "The past holds many secrets, and I hope to unlock one of them."

"Well as long if it's not some sort of evil powerful weapon capable of mass destruction that you will use to end everyone's lives, you can count me in."

The two begin looking around the library for any information on the fire clan but to no avail. Suddenly an old feminine voice is heard.

"And what is a charmeleon doing here when clearly only water pokemon are allowed here?"

They turn to see an old vaporeon tapping her paw. But before they could run the vaporeon interrupts them, saying,

"It's okay. It fills my heart with joy to see that there are still those interested in the library."

April was still thinking about running for it, but Al places a claw on her head, "its okay, we can trust her. So what happened here?"

"You may want to take a seat."

"_It all started a few months ago. Our wise leader, Mizu the blastoice, who was kind towards other types, started to change. He started treating other types as if they were trash. Soon the laws came. He made it where the library was banned to any type except for water types and anything that had to do with the other clans were taken away. I am afraid that he will soon make Aquos available to only water types."_

The vaporeon then starts to walk away into a room. Al and April decide to follow her. When they enter the room they see the librarian putting an old dusty book on the table. On closer inspection, the book contains symbols of the seventeen different types, all making a circle. For some reason Alistar was drawn to it, he began to reach for it when suddenly vaporeon blew on the book and dust flew everywhere, also stopping Al.

"Sorry about that, this book is older than this here library. It was passed down from my mother, from her mother, and so forth. I have kept it hidden so that it may not be taken away. And now it's yours."

She hands them the ancient book and they both have curious looks on their faces. Al speaks up after a bit,

"Um, thank you, but we can't take this. It's too important to you."

"I rather have you two take this book than have it sitting around collecting dust for who knows how long.

"Are you sure?"

"Just take the book Al, for all we know it might contain the secrets of the universe."

Al laughs while saying, "That's crazy April."

The librarian also starts to laugh but instead of agreeing with him, "She may be right." She exclaims.

He stops, giving her the you're not serious look.

"But you'll have to read it in order to find out."

"Thank you, April I think it's time for us to go now."

"Wait if your leaving at least let me give you some supplies. I have a feeling you two are going to be on a long journey." The vaporeon then goes into the storage room, leaving Al and April alone with the book.

"So Al, you really think this book contains the secret of the universe?"

"I'm not sure, she could've been joking but then again. Well there's only one way to find out."

They slowly open the book, but when they fully open it, they are shocked and slightly disappointed, for on the pages there were many unreadable strange looking symbols.

"What the heck, I can't make any words out of this! That's it, the old vaporeon is crazy."

"Calm down April, it's probably a different language. All we go to do is find someone to translate it."

"I'm afraid that there may be no one to translate it." The librarian states as she comes back with a bag full of supplies and a rolled up map. "That book contains an ancient language that has long been forgotten."

"Then why give it to us?" Al asks curiously.

"I feel that it will be in better hands with you two. I suggest you two hurry, it's not safe for non-water types to be out after dark."

"Well thanks for the warning, and thank you for all that you've done for us."

"It was my pleasure, you two have made an old vaporeon very happy."

Once the duo then puts the book and map in the bag they began to leave, with Al carrying the supplies. While they are leaving the front doors of the library, the vaporeon starts to speak in a strange language, _**"May luck and happiness follow you, and may you be shielded from misfortune!"**_

Both Al and April stop and reply, "What was that?"

"Nothing," She lies. And as they are leaving the capital she thinks to herself, _"Do not worry young ones, the book shall reveal its many secrets unto you."_

Later that night, after Al and April had set up camp, the marill was in deep sleep, while the charmeleon was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't get his mind of that book, _"Maybe if I take one more look at it."_ He reaches in the bag and pulls out the book. He opens it and starts looking through the pages but he still can't understand any of it. He was prepared to give up until he came across a page with a symbol of the water type covering the entire page. Suddenly the whole page starts to glow and before Alistar could do anything, there was a great flash. When the bright light dims down, April is still asleep while Alistar is nowhere seen.

**And done, again like last time, I am open to any helpful tips. Review if you liked the chapter, or not. It's completely up to you. Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

****Ancient Book Part 2

**And I'm back and boy did I work hard on this one. I also have a surprise for you guys at the end of this chapter.**

**April: Is it that you're an alien?!**

**Al: Don't just assume, at least get to know him.**

**What the, how did you two get here? You know what, never mind. Just do the disclaimer!**

**Al: Traveling Master does not own pokemon.**

**April: How do we know that, what if he does own pokemon?**

**I don't! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

_Water rushing everywhere, moving too fast. Things are starting to get blurry. Suddenly there is a big drop, the bottom is far and coming fast. Before making contact everything burst into a blinding bright light._

_When things start to clear, Alistar is seen at the bottom of the ocean, he begins to panic until,_

"_**Be calm, young one. You are able to breathe here."**_

_A lapras appears and starts swimming towards the charmeleon and by the sound of its voice, it's female. Al calms down a bit but is cautious of his new visitor, asking, "What's going on here, where am I and who are you?!"_

"_**Do not worry, I will reveal all that I can."**_

_For some reason, Al feels that he can trust her, "Well I believe introductions are needed, I'm-"_

_The lapras interrupts him by saying, __**"Alistar, I know who you are, but more than you think. I am Aria, one of the original seventeen."**_

Meanwhile, the sun was beginning to rise and April was still sleeping, unaware of what had transpired to her friend. She also failed to hear the three water pokemon sneaking up on her. Just as she wakes up, she sees three ice beams coming right at her. The next thing she knows she is frozen, and she is able to make out who the three pokemon are, the old samurott from the market, the jerky poliwhirl from the library, and a blastoise. But as we look closer we noticed that this blastoise has blood red eyes, and seems to be emitting an aura of pure rage. He begins to speak with high authority,

"Is this the one?"

The poliwhirl walks up and inspects the frozen April, after a bit, he exclaims, "Yes, this is the one."

"But what of the fire scum?!"

"I'm sorry but it appears he is not here."

"THEN FIND HIM! BOTH OF YOU NOW!"

The samurott immediately run off in fear, searching for the missing charmeleon. The blastoise then walks up to April and puts a paw on the ice, "You better hope they find that fire trash, or else you will suffer!"

_After Aria had told Al she was one of the original seventeen, he immediately grew excited._

"_I can't believe this, here I am, able to breathe at the bottom of the ocean, talking to one of the seventeen. This is so, wait a minute! You said that you knew me more than I did, what did you mean by that?"_

"_**I know about your memory problem." **__She states with sympathy._

_Al was completely shocked, he had never told anyone about his amnesia, "How do you know about that?!"_

"_**I just do."**_

"_Hold on, does that mean that what I just saw earlier, with all that rushing water and the big drop, was that a memory?" Aria simply nods and at that Al is filled with joy as if he were a munchlax who just found a buffet. "Can you tell me my past then, who I am, or where I came from?"_

_Aria has a sad look on her face when she replies, __**"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you more about your past." **__At that Al starts to get depress but Aria quickly stops him by saying, __**"Do not worry, I may not be able to tell you about your past, but I can reveal to you what must be done."**_

The poliwhirl and samurott return, both having dread over there face. When blastoise sees that they have failed to find the charmeleon, he grabs both of their bodies and lifts them up with surprising strength. Poliwhirl, who was currently being choked, mutters "Please…..forgive us Mizu."

Mizu, the blastoice, promptly throws both pokemon hard on the ground, "Only because you are water types." While the two water pokemon are catching their breathe, Mizu turns towards the still frozen April, "Well little marill it looks like you're going to suffer, but not after you answer some questions of mine."

"_**History is starting to repeat itself, and you will need to be ready when the storm comes."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**There is a reason as to why the seventeen had disbanded in the first place, now before you ask why I'll tell you that it's not my place to tell."**_

_Al is starts to get a little impatient but he keeps a steady mind, asking "So what can you tell me?"_

"_**That you are chosen to find the other sixteen, and as you do, not only will they help you, but you're memory will also start returning."**_

"_That does explain that one little memory I had earlier, but how exactly am I suppose to find the others. I'm not even sure how I am talking to you in the first place."_

_Aria simply tells him, __**"You are able to talk to me through the book and your friend."**_

"_April?! What does she have to do with any of this?"_

"_**She is a direct descendant from my lineage. And just like her, there are sixteen other pokemon who are also descendants."**_

"_But what about the book? When me and April tried reading it, we couldn't understand anything. So why now?"_

"_**The book is a passage way that allows you to make contact with me right now. Now the writing is a language from my time, but here all language is the same. To you, it sounds like I'm speaking your language but to me you are speaking my language. As for why you were unable to read it until now is because the book decides when to reveal itself. In time, all the book's secrets shall be revealed."**_

"_So let me get this straight, I need to find sixteen other pokemon out of the hundreds, no thousands of pokemon here on this planet, while waiting for this book to reveal its secrets so that I can talk to the other original sixteen. Sounds good to me, at least now I actually have a way of restoring my memory. But you still haven't told me how I can find the others."_

"_**Simple, use you flame pendant."**_

_Al looks at her with a confused look on his face, "How is this thing suppose help?"_

"_**It is more special than you think, don't worry it will help you." **__Suddenly everything starts to shake, __**"Your friend is in danger, and you must go now. I may have told you all I can but I can do one more thing for you. Now prepare yourself!" **__Aria starts to glow very brightly until everything is covered in a blinding light._

After the samurott had defrosted April with scald, Mizu picks her up by the tail and shouts, "I'm only gonna say this once. WHERE IS THE CHARMELOEN?"

April just pulls down one of her eye lids and sticks out her tongue shouting back, "Like I'll tell you!"

He chuckles a bit while saying, "What a shame, I prefer not to kill a water type but since you are helping another type, you are not even considered a water type anymore." He pulls back his arm and prepares a focus punch when suddenly,

"Hey Mizu, look what I found!" The poliwhirl yells while holding the book. Mizu stops his attack and takes the book. He soon starts to shake, "What luck, I have finally found the book of the ancients."

"Is that why all the books were being taken from the library?"

"Why yes little marill, that old vaporeon sure has kept it hidden from me very well. Because she had decided to not only let in a fire pokemon in the library, but also hiding this book she is now considered a traitor. Once we find the lizard we will pay the librarian a little visit."

"Not if I can do anything about it. Ice Beam!" April shoots it right at Mizu's face, causing him to drop both April and the book. She grabs it and runs off immediately.

"Don't just stand there, after her!"

The samurott and poliwhirl give chase to April.

"Scald!"

"Dynamic Punch!"

April turns to see the poliwhirl coming straight for her. She dodges the attack and quickly uses aqua tail to throw him into the scald attack. _"I have to get away and find Al. Where is that stinking fire lizard?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she was hit by a powerful hydro pump. She is crashes into a tree and looks up to see Mizu standing before her. He pulls the book from her hands and prepares another focus punch but suddenly the book starts to glow brightly. He opens it just to receive a flamethrower to the face. Al then appears from the book and quickly delivers a slash attack against Mizu face again.

"Hey April, I see you made a friend."

"Al, you tell me right now what's going on!" Before Al could explain Mizu screams as his entire body is covered in black aura.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! HYDRO CANNON!" But before he could deliver the attack, a white beam from the book hits April. Her body starts to emit a blue aura and her eyes are pure white. Mizu then releases the powerful water attack at the two, as the attack is heading towards them, April suddenly speaks in the ancient language, **"Dark being that controls this pokemon's body and mind, with this attack you will be forced out!"** She then shoots out a water attack that is pure white. When it collides with the hydro cannon attack, it overpowers it and starts to push it back to Mizu. Before he could move the oncoming attack hits him and knocks him far away. April's body then returns back to normal and she is extremely exhausted.

"You okay April?"

"My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine."

"You won't be after we are done with you!" Al and April turn to see both poliwhirl and the samurott had surrounded them.

"How dare you attack our leader, for that you will die!"

"ENOUGH!" Mizu starts walking towards the duo, he is clearly injured but something is different about him. When he is in front of them, he bows down, surprising everyone. "Thank you for freeing me."

Poliwhirl and samurott are both confused, "Mizu why are you apologizing, they had just try to kill you!"

"What they did was rid me of a great evil."

Al has a look of sympathy on his face as he asks, "Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"_It all started a few months ago, I had just returned from a meeting with the other leaders, when suddenly I encounter a shadowy figure. It had asked me if I wanted power like no other. I knew power like that could only lead to destruction. So I decline, but it would not take no for an answer. Before I could defend myself it enters my body. All I felt was pain, hatred, and malice. I could feel my body moving on its own, and I couldn't do anything about it. For such a long time I was lost in the dark, until I hear a voice. Suddenly all the darkness clears and in front of me I see a lapras. She told me it was you two who had saved me from this evil. When she disappears I see that I'm in the forest and the shadow being disappearing, but before it completely disappears, it tells me, "They may have freed you, but you are just the first of many." It disappears and that's when I hear shouting and come towards you two._

After hearing all that, Al and April help the blastoise up to his feet and hand him to the poliwhirl and samurott. "I must return and fix all the wrong that I did while I was under control of that thing. Again, thank you, I am eternally in your debt." The three water pokemon then head towards Aquos, leaving the charmeleon and marill alone.

"So Al, you want to tell me where you've been since this morning?"

"It's gonna take some time."

Alistar then begins to tell her what had transpired to him since last night, including his amnesia. When he finishes there is a long silence until April breaks it. "So you have amnesia, why tell me now?"

"Because you are a great friend and I trust you. If you want you can turn back and go home but I have to find the descendants of the sixteen."

April shouts, "Are you kidding me, I told you I'm keeping an eye on you and I mean it. You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Al smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So how exactly are we suppose to find the others?"

"Well Aria said told me to use my flame pendant, but didn't explain how to use it."

"How about we use it on the map!"

"I doubt that would work, but it doesn't hurt to try."

The two head back to where they left their bag of supplies with the map. When they open the map, it shows all the land and the location of each of the different clans, with water clan residing in the southwest area of the land. Nothing happens and Al was about to close the map when suddenly his pendant starts to swing on its own. It continues swinging until it made an abrupt stop at the bottom of the map.

Al laughs a bit, "Guess you were right."

April is just shocked, "I'M RIGHT? I-I'm mean of course I'm right. You should listen to me more often."

"I'll keep that in mind. Looks like we are going to steel country."

"Awesome, I always wanted to go there." April's eyes are filled with determination.

"Then let's get going!"

They fold up the map and with the book they put it in the bag and with Al carrying the supplies, they head towards their destination.

**Aaaaaaannnd done. And now here's the surprise, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! And because it is, I wanted to work hard. Again, review if you want to, also I'm always open to constructive reviews. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The love struck Lucario

**And I'm back guys, thanks for all the great reviews. Oh and if you didn't know, it's SuperDaikenki's birthday! I so far like this chapter, but that's my opinion. Any ways, hope you guys like the chapter, guys do the disclaimer!**

**Al: Traveling Master doesn't own Pokemon.**

**April: Enjoy**

A few days ago the duo had left the water border and was making good progress from water land to steel country. The scenery had change from that of multiple rivers and open sea to a vast forest. They didn't encounter any obstacles since they had left. It was until they were halfway to their destination that problems started to arise. It was evening and the sun was getting ready to set, the two were surrounded by trees and had decided to stop for the night.

"Hey Al, pass me another apple!" April shouts while sitting down against a tree.

He just shakes his fingers while saying, "What's the magic word?"

"Really?! Fine, please."

"There, was that so hard?" He laughs and reaches in the bag, but soon he stops laughing and there is a worried look on his face. "Uh-oh."

April gets up and walks to Al, "What do you mean Uh-oh?"

Al then shows her the insides of their supply bag and it shows that there are only four apples left, two water pouches, the book and map. April begins to freak out while shouting, "What are we gonna do, no way are we able to make it steel country. We're gonna starve, we may have to convert to cannibalism!"

Al grabs her and starts shaking her while also shouting, "April calm down! We are not gonna go cannibal!" She finally calms down, and the moment Al puts her down, she uses aqua tail on his head.

"That's for shaking me like that. Hey, maybe our stuff was stolen."

"No April, we were just not paying attention to how much we were consuming our supplies. We shouldn't blame others for our own misfortunes, no matter how small. Don't worry, we can get new supplies at the inn."

"How do you know there is an inn nearby?"

"Like I said, I travel a lot. I know that there are inns in areas between the borders of the seventeen clans."

"And how long have you been traveling?"

Al grabs his pendant and stares at it for awhile, finally saying, "For as long as I can remember." There was a long silence but it was broken by the sounds of thunder. "We better hurry and find that inn, it's dangerous to be out in the woods during a storm."

April gives a nod of approval, Al grabs the bag of supplies, and the two start searching for an inn. But before they leave he notices a red and white feather on the ground but thinks nothing of it.

(With Mizu)

Back at the water capital, Mizu the blastoise had started fixing all the laws. Things were getting better and little by little, different types were beginning to return to Aquos. Mizu was currently deciding on how to improve Aquos in his room when suddenly a milotic enters.

"Ah Minda, it's good to see you."

Minda, the female milotic, says, "The pleasure is all mine. But I must ask, why the sudden change with the laws? Didn't you want Aquos and every other place water types only?"

"That wasn't me. I was lost in the dark but if it wasn't for a marill and a charmeleon-"

Minda interrupts him by shouting, "A charmeleon! Who was he, where is he now?!"

"Why do you care so much about a charmeleon?" Mizu asks with suspicion in his voice.

"No reason. Have I told you you're like a father to me?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh no specific reason. Please forgive me."

"Why are you apologi-"

Mizu never got to finish his sentence for he was attacked with sheer cold and was completely frozen. Minda starts to do a dark laugh. "Because I lied to you. Things were going so good but then you had to break free. If this charmeleon is who I think he is, then the boss will be most pleased. I'm sorry but you are no longer needed." Three other pokemon, two manchokes and a ditto enter the room. "Good, you three know what to do." The ditto then transform into a exact replica of Mizu while the weavile and the garchomp grab the frozen Mizu. "Remember the plan and don't mess up or else there will be two frozen Blastoises. Now let's go, I have some important news to tell our leader." With that Minda, weavile, and the garchomp leave the room along with the frozen Mizu.

(With Al and April)

It's starting to get dark, and the weather is worsening each minute and it had begun to pour. Luckily the charmeleon and marill had just found an inn with a sign that said _The Prancing Ponyta_.

"Interesting name. I guess you were right Al."

"Thanks, now let's get inside before we catch a cold."

As the two enter the building they take notice of their surroundings. There is wooden furniture with many tables, and the only pokemon that is seen is a stunfisk behind the counter. The electric/ground type takes notice of the new visitors and greets them with a happy voice, "Welcome to the prancing Ponyta, you can call me Mr. Stunfisk. How may I help you two?"

"I'm Al and this is April, we were wandering if we can stay for a couple nights and if we can get some supplies."

"You want to stay here?!" Mr. Stunfisk asks with surprise in his voice.

April starts to get suspicious, "Yeah. Are you hiding dead bodies in the basement?!"

He gives a little laugh while replying, "No, it's just that less and less pokemon have been showing up."

April is still skeptic, but Al shows some concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's my chef, he can be a little intimidating to other males and annoying to any female."

"What do you mean by that-"

Suddenly the door bursts open as three fighting types, a hitmontop/lee/chan, enter the building. Hitmonchan starts to laugh, "So this is the prancing Ponyta, looks more like a dump to me. But it's better than nothing. We claim this building under the name of Shadow Force!"

Mr. Stunfisk starts fuming, "You can't take this place! My family has owned it for generations and I'm not gonna let some hoodlums come in and act like they own the place!"

"And who's gonna stop us, you?"

"No, these two are!"

Marill shouts, "What?!"

"Look if you two get rid of these guys, I'll let you stay for free. Now go!"

Seeing as they are already involved, Al and April rush in and both deliver a brick break attack to the lee and top. Hitmanchan just stood there with a sneer on his face as he watched the battle. April uses attract on the hitmontop and soon his eyes are heart shaped. She begins to attack with aqua tail and brick break and the fighting type does nothing to dodge them, but even after all those attacks the hitmontop is still spinning on his head as if the attack didn't faze him. Finally she uses ice beam and that freezes the pokemon. Meanwhile, Al is having trouble fending off the kicking pokemon. Al would try and hit him with either slash or brick break (he didn't want to use flamethrower for he didn't want to damage the place), but the fighting type kept on jumping from one spot to another, always hitting the charmeleon with a jump kick attack. It was when hitmonlee was preparing a high jump kick that Al had came up with an idea. Just before the fighting pokemon delivers the attack, Al uses smokescreen and jumps out of the way. The hitmonlee wasn't expecting this and ended up crashing against a support beam he didn't see.

April starts to boast, "Man these guys were easy. That's what they get for messing with me!"

"April look out!"

She turns to see the hitmonchan rushing at her with comet punch. Al pushes her out of the way and ends up receiving the multiple punches. The hitmonchan then delivers a powerful sky upper cut to the charmeleon. "Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, how long are you gonna keep embarrassing yourself?!" Suddenly the hitmontop breaks free from his icy prison while the kicking pokemon gets back up as if nothing had happened. "You two grab the charmeleon and hold him in place. I'm gonna teach his little friend a lesson." As the two fighting types grab Al by his arms, the hitmonchan then begins to charge a thunder punch. "Don't think just because you are a girl that I'm gonna hold back." He delivers the attack but before he could land it, he is hit in the face by an aura sphere. A Lucario then walks into the room and kneels down before April.

"Are you okay, oh fair maiden?"

"Um, yeah, thanks."

He then gets up and looks ticked off. "You would dare attack a lady?!"

"So, what's it to ya?"

"THIS, CLOSE COMBAT!" The Lucario rushes towards the three fighting types and he is about to deliver a kick to the hitmonchan but the hitmonlee lets go of Al and rushes with his own kick attack. When the two make contact the aura pokemon easily knocks back the fighting type with so much force that the hitmonlee crashes through the wall to outside. The hitmontop let's go of the Al and starts to attack with triple kick, which the Lucario dodges without breaking a sweat. The hitmontop then begins to do rapid spin but before he could, the aura pokemom rushes in and delivers a powerful kick, sending the spinning pokemon out the hole.

Hitmonchan is furious, "You will regret doing that! FIRE PUNCH!" He starts running towards the Lucario with a fire punch but just as he is about to make contact, the Lucario bends backwards.

"BLAZE KICK!" His legs ignite into flames and he delivers a fast combination of kick attacks, ending it with a powerful kick to the hitmonchan's face that sends him crash landing outside towards the other two fighting types. "And stay out!"

"You had just made a grave mistake." The three fighting types then run away.

After his legs turn back to normal, the Lucario helps up Al while asking him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping us back there. I'm Alistar."

"And I'm April!"

"April, such a beautiful name for a beautiful pokemon."

At that comment, he receives a aqua tail to the face.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Oh well, by the way, I'm Brody and I am the chef here."

Mr. Stunfisk, who was hiding under the counter the entire time, shouts "Not anymore! You're fired! And you two can forget about staying here!"

"That's not fair, we got rid of those pokemon." April shouts back angrily.

"But you also destroyed my inn!" Brody, Al and April then notice the damage they had done, furnitures where destroyed, there were burnt marks everywhere, and there was a giant hole in the wall. "NOW GET OUT!"

Al and April are thrown out the door, along with the bag of supplies. April was beginning to charge a ice beam attack but Al stops her, "It's okay, at least it's not raining anymore."

"But we needed supplies. Where are we suppose to get some now?"

"I can help." They turn to see Brody holding a big bag.

Al, who is surprised, asks "Is that bag full of-"

"Supplies, yes. I heard your conversation with Mr. Stunfisk and heard you guys needed supplies, so I went and prepared one."

April, who is surprised, asks "How can we repay you?"

"How about a kiss on the cheek?"

"Forget it!"

Al then speaks up, "Well since you got fired because of us, how about you join us. We are heading towards steel country. So what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me, someone has to protect the fair maiden."

"Hey!"

And so the charmeleon and the marill had made a new friend, and they set forth and continue on to steel country. But as they leave, they are unaware of a figure, watching them from afar.

(In a dark cave)

There is hardly any light, except for a few lit torches. There is a figure sitting on some sort of thrown, and he is wearing a cloak, covering what he looks like. A milotic then comes forward and bows down in front of the figure. His voice is dark, and full of malice and hatred. "I assume everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes, no one suspects anything. And I have news."

"Spit it out already!"

"There were sightings of a charmeleon in Aquos. We've checked to see if he was still there but there were no signs of where the charmeleon is. I believe it's him."

"Interesting, BANE!"

Soon a weavile comes and he too bows done, "Yes my liege?"

"I want you and your top spies to keep an eye out for a certain charmeleon. Check near the areas of the water clan."

"And what would you like us to do if we were find him."

"Bring him to me! Alive."

"Very well." And with that the weavile disappears into the shadows, leaving only the milotic and the mysterious leader.

"Minda, I want you to begin the campaign against the dragon clan."

"Yes my lord." As she is leaving she thinks to herself, _"Looks like I'm paying my old friend a visit."_

When the leader is all alone he mutters to himself, "Where are you…..Alistar?"

**So new characters are introduced. Who is this mysterious pokemon and what is his relationship to Alistar? What is this campaign against the dragon clan? And will Brody drive April crazy with all his non-stop flirting? Who knows?**

**April: Um, you do.**

**SSSSHHHHHHH. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't, well that's your opinion. Leave a review if you want to.**

**Brody: Especially the ladies.**

**Ignore him, by the way Mr. Stunfisk belongs to Puttylol, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unlawful Justice Part 1**

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long update, I wasn't feeling too good when I was planning on posting this but soon it turned to lazy, so no more! I'm going to fully dedicate to my story now. **

**Brody: You better, I'm getting tired of waiting.**

**Fine, just do the disclaimer already.**

**Brody: Traveling Master doesn't own pokemon, if he did I'm sure he would make all the ladies mine.**

**No I won't.**

**Brody: A guy can dream!**

**April: Get on with the story already!**

**Alright, I won't be stalling any longer, on with the story.**

After gaining a new companion, Al and his friends continue on their journey to steel country, with Brody in charge of carrying the supplies, along with the book and map. They were making their way until Brody decided to ask, "So Al, you never told me why you guys are heading towards steel country."

Al just shrugs as he replies, "I'll be honest we're not entirely sure what we are looking for there. All I know is that we need to get there."

"Weird but whatever, as long as I am besides April, I'll go wherever she goes" Brody goes to hug April but she ducks out of the way.

"And you're calling us weird? By the way, how much longer till we get to steel country?"

Brody was about to answer when Al interrupts them, "We're already here, look."

True to his words, the group was indeed in steel country, the once grassy area was replaced with many steel buildings, but the strange thing is that there were hardly any pokemon in sight, out of the three, Brody was most confused.

"That's strange, last time I was here there were all sorts of pokemon living here in Cyros. Wander what's going on."

"Well we better start searching."

The trio start walking around, calling out for anyone, but the only noise that could be heard was their own voices, until they heard a soft quite voice.

"Stay out of the streets!"

They start looking for the source of the voice but have no clue where it is. Until Brody catches a glimpse a pokemon running in an alley. He starts running towards there, while shouting, "You stay here with April and protect from any harm! I'll be right back." Before either Al or April could protest, the Lucario already left them.

April starts to fume and shouts "What do we need protecting from? We are in a deserted city!"

Suddenly they were hit with a gravity attack and were forced onto the ground, unable to get up. Al was only able to catch a glimpse of a magnazone floating towards them, followed by many magnamites and magnatons. "What's…going on?"

"You are here under arrest for trespassing onto Cyros!"

"What did we do?"

"Save the talking for your interrogation!"

"But-"

The last thing Al saw were many different electric attacks coming right at them. Before the attacks could land, he grabs the book and throws it as best as he can in any direction, but is soon filled with pain until he finally blacks out.

(With Brody)

After entering the alley, Brody continues to chase this mystery pokemon, making turns left and right. No matter how fast he goes, the pokemon seems to always get farther and farther. It was until Brody made a final turn that he sees a dead end but no sign of the pokemon. He decides to turn back but as soon as he does he stops in his tracks, for a big green mantis like pokemon, with a scar running down his right eye, and two blades, which one of them was at the lucario's neck.

"So what's a scyther doing in a place like this?"

"I think the better question is who are we and how are we gonna help you?" A red and white penguin like pokemon joins the two. Brody notices that this male delibird has one spike on his left ear instead of the usual three. "But I believe introductions are in order, I am Atsushi and this scyther here is Zeo. Don't mind him, he tends to do this a lot when meeting new pokemon." Zeo, the scyther, glares at Atsushi. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, Zeo here wants to know if you know any weavile. So have you?"

"Why doesn't he ask me himself?"

"He swore to live a life of silence, never speaking a word, until he finds the one who murdered his father or something like that. Honestly I don't see why scythers are so serious. Anyways, back to the question, any weavile or not."

"Nope, can't say that I have."

"Alright Zeo, you can stop with the blade in the neck thing."

With that Zeo takes his blade off Brody's neck. "So can you guys tell me what happened here?"

"Basically, there's a new warden in town and he is strict. It's gotten to the point where non steel types are considered illegal and anyone caught with one is arrested on sight. This explains why there is no pokemon around. It's a good thing you listened to my warning, but I'm not so sure if your friends are so lucky."

"What, they're in danger?!"

Brody takes off, following the direction he went, with Atsushi and Zeo following him. Once he makes it back on the street Brody is distraught to see that neither of his friends is there, instead it looks like there was a struggle.

"We have to find them!"

"Sorry buddy, but once a pokemon gets captured, there's no way finding them, they are taken to a secret facility but no one knows where it's located."

Zeo then points at a spot on the ground, Brody takes a closer look and sees the book that belongs to Al was there. "We can find them with this. I can track them down using their auras left on this book." Brody activates his aura sensors and sees a faint aura trail that he assumes are his friends. He starts following it until he notices that Atsushi and Zeo were not following him. "What are you guys doing just standing there?"

Atsushi starts to grin, "Well we would help, but what's in it for us?"

"What do you mean? My friends are in danger!"

"How about this, you give me that book you have and we'll help save your friends. Deal?"

"It's not mine to give, and even if it was, I would never give it to you!"

"Suit yourself." Atsushi starts to walk away but suddenly Zeo stops him with his blade, gives him a firm look, and shakes his head. "Why should I stick my neck out for someone and get nothing in for return?" Zeo just shakes his head again. "Fine, how about this, we help save your friends and you'll owe us one later. There is that better?!" Zeo gives a firm nod.

"Alright, but only because April is in trouble!"

"What about your other friend?"

"Oh yeah, him too. Now let's go, who knows what terrible things they are doing to my fair maiden!" With that, Brody takes the lead, with Atsushi and Zeo following close behind. Little did they know that the book Brody was holding was giving a slight glow.

(With Al)

After blacking out, he finally wakes up to see that he is strapped down onto a chair, gagged and unable to use any fire attacks to break free. In the room, Al sees a steel door, a few magnamite using flash to provide light.

"_Alright, kept calm, if I can figure out what they want I may be able to get me and April out of here. I just need to-"_ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the door open and a big Aggron enter the room.

"So this is the chump who would dare to trespass in my city? Well tell me, do you feel lucky, punk?" His voice has a rough, western kind of accent. "Considering you're here in the interrogation room, I guess that means you're not. Around here they call me the warden. Do you know what that means? It means if you don't cooperate then I will have to get a little uncivilized. Now I'm gonna make this simple, either you tell me why a lizard and a mouse were one steel ground, or I can beat it out of you. I prefer the latter approach." Suddenly an aron enters the room. "What?! Don't you see I am in the middle of interrogating him?"

"Um…he's here."

The warden's face was suddenly filled with fear, "Oh, him. Bring him in." Both the warden and the aron exit the room, leaving Al by himself.

"_Geez that guy is annoying. But I want to know what he is so afraid. What's up with this surprise guest?"_ His thoughts were once again interrupted when the door to the room opens. Immediately a chill is sent up his spine as the figure enters the room. It was a medium sized black and red pokemon with white claws. For some reason, Al had gotten a very bad feeling when he saw this weavile.

"Well if it isn't Alistar the charmeleon. The scar look treats you well." As he is saying this the weavile puts a claw on the center of Al's x-shaped scar. "I must say though, I am surprised that you were able to survive the attack." Al is confused as the weavile is telling him this, and he notices the charmeleon confusion. "Wait, you don't remember?! Mmmmm, this is…interesting, I am sure the leader will be very excited to here this. Let me shine some light on this situation. First introduction, you may call me Bane. And as for who I am, I was the one who gave you that scar!"

**And I'm gonna stop there, sorry if this is short, but like the title says, it's only part one. Don't worry, I won't be taking another month to write the next chapter, like I said, I am giving full commitment. I was hoping to post this sooner on last Sunday but I got into a moped related accident, but I'm okay, all I got was a bruised leg. Before I forget, a big shout out to ThePokemonNerdOriginal for letting me use Atsushi. Now who is this Bane character and what is his connection to Al's past? Will Brody and his new found partners save Al and April? And speaking of April, whatever happened to her? Find out next time.**

**Bane: Review and I might tell some those answers.**

**You can't do that!**

**Bane: Watch me! I was the one who-**

**Sorry have to end it right now, see ya later!**


	6. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**Hey everyone, first off, I would like to apologize for such a long wait, and second…this will be difficult to say, but I'm afraid I have to put this story on hold. In fact, I will be leaving fanfiction. Now before any of you start freaking out (or not) I will explain some things. I'm not quitting, I'm just going away, I will tell you when and how long, but some of you may not like it. So I will tell you at the bottom. First some thank you. (Note, I'm doing these by from when I first met you, to the most recent0**

**To Ultimate Jelly Sandwich, before I never really knew about fanfiction, it was by chance and I was instantly hooked on. You were the first author whose story I read that inspired me to make an account and started creating ideas for OC, which I send to many others.**

**To DarkFoxKit, now when I first joined fanfiction, at first all I cared about really was just sending in OC to authors, not really caring for the story. It was your story that changed that, it help me appreciate the story more than the character. I am very grateful that, and since then I had enjoyed reading not just yours, but many other Author's stories.**

**To KingChespin, I am amazed, why you ask? It's because you have the imagination to write a lot of stories and able to keep up with most of them. I know there are some where you had to put on hold, but you came right back and surprised not just me, but many others with your stories. When I first found Victini High, I thought it was gonna be another one of those "Only one chapter, never showing chapter two," but instead you kept working on it. That is something I don't see very often.**

**To Puttylol, you are one author I truly have to thank, for it wasn't for you, I would have never even thought of writing my story. It was your story, where so many had submitted their own OC to you, that inspired me to come up with so many ideas for team destruct. (those of you who don't know, it was a pokemon team consisted of a relaxed charmeleon, a tough grovyle, and a non-stop flirting lucario) It was that little suggestion you made that finally got me to writing the story.**

**To SuperDaikenki, your stories are truly amazing, so much depth, precision, creativity, I find it hard to believe that you can write all this. I am glad to have been one of the many readers who enjoyed reading them.**

**To Barrett M107, now I know everyone says this, but I will say it again. You are extremely talented when it comes to fighting scenes. When I first heard that other authors had come to you for help, I just needed to find out who this Barrett M107 was. To my surprise, I find out that 1, he knew a lot of other authors, and 2, he had helped them with a lot of their stories. When I read one of your stories, I knew instantly why. I am grateful for the times you had help not only me, but also others who were not afraid to ask you for help.**

**To GlaceonFanatic, you were one of the many supporters of my story, and I enjoyed reading you story. You story is really instresting, and different from many others. I don't know how to explain it, but know this, I am just one of the many readers who enjoy it. Also, you art is amazing, and I am glad I was able to get a chance to look at some of them.**

**To Ghostdad7, we may have not known each other very long, but it those times were worth it. I remember when I first saw your name, you were just a reader and a reviewer. But then you decided to write your very own story, and it reminded me of how I was when I first started fanfiction. So good luck with your story.**

**There are so many other things I would like to say, but I have no words to express them, unfortunately. But now here comes the hard part. **

**I will be leaving on February 26, and I will be gone for exactly two years. That leaves me with less than a month to enjoy all the stories on fanfiction. And before any of you ask, I won't be able to use the internet for those two years. Funny, I joined on April 12 of 2012, and who would've guess that I would've met so many great authors. On the bright side, when I come back, I can look forward to reading many new stories made by you. Now if there is any reason to be mad at me for anything I had ever done in the past, now would be a good time to say it, and if not, feel free to say whatever you want. And again, it's only for two years, I do have to live up to my name, there don't call me Traveling Master for no reason. So with that I say…goodbye. **


End file.
